Episode 1450 (15 May 1997)
Synopsis The stallholders have a meeting organised by Big Ron to discuss Sanjay. Bianca and Mark avoid attending, as they don't want to take sides, but Mark lies to Sanjay when he asks him directly if something is going on, pretending he has heard nothing. Bianca mentions to Mark that she saw Sanjay handing an envelope to Michael and they both looked very shifty about it. Tiffany is having trouble with her baby, and she gets irritable and snappy with Tony as he is off to work. She says he and Simon are like rats deserting a sinking ship, which prompts Tony to offer to call in sick so he can help her. Tiffany realises this is unreasonable, and says she didn't mean it, and they've been a great help, and he'd better go to work. Upstairs, Lorraine is also being thoroughly disturbed by the screaming baby, and she turns her music up very loud. Peggy asks Grant what Lorraine said last night and he tells her it's none of her business. She says it is if it causes her staff to make a scene at work. Grant tells her off and says it's not surprising when she's slagging off Lorraine's son, that Lorraine should get upset. Peggy says she was only stating the truth, but if he thinks she went too far, she's sorry. She says that perhaps Lorraine should take a few days off since she's obviously under a lot of strain coping with Joe. Grant says he will tell Lorraine "later," and Peggy opines that obviously there is still a problem between them. Grant sighs and ignores her. Nigel leaves Dot in charge of the video shop and when a man comes in and takes out a film with a smutty title, Dot shrieks at him that it's immoral and he should be ashamed of himself. He leaves in a huff, and later has a go at Nigel about his staff and cancels his membership. Nigel returns to find Dot having unwound at least one video and tugging away hopelessly at a tangled heap of videotape. Nigel also happens to glance out as George is kissing the "business partner" goodbye on the cheek in an affectionately paternal manner. Dot goes into the Vic in a panic about the terrible things she's seen in the video shop, and regales Blossom and Felix with her story as they are trying to have a quiet drink together. Ted discovers from Felix that the builders in his shop are the same ones doing up the Cobra Club, and the council sold the shop to someone and the work there is being overseen by the woman who is a very close friend of George's. Huw and Lenny see George's business woman and Huw agrees to a double or quits bet that he can get a date with her after Lenny lost his attempt. His chat up line asking if she knew anything about Wales is a bit of a non-starter! In a rather transparent script red herring, she says she prefers more mature men. Alan asks Kathy if he can arrange for Huw and Lenny to cover some night shifts, and he will split the wages with them, so she agrees in principle. He finds Huw and asks him if they'll do it, and Huw is keen, while Lenny is very unenthusiastic, saying privately that neither of them can cook and Huw was stupid to get them into this. Grant sees Lorraine and apologises on Peggy's behalf, and says she's offered her time off. Lorraine immediately assumes she's being laid off for her outburst, but Grant assures her he will make sure she keeps full pay. He also offers her a lift to the hospital, but she can't go that day because of the drugs changes that are being made to Joe's treatment. Lorraine says that she'd rather go alone tomorrow too, and that she and Grant could take this opportunity to have a complete break from each other, since they won't be working together for a few days. Grant fears the worst, but Lorraine reassures him that everything will be all right and she just wants time to think of nothing but Joe. Grant then goes to see Tiffany and offers to take the baby for an afternoon, and even offers to change her nappy straight away as it needs doing. Tiffany is again surprised at his "thoughtfulness," and happy to have a bit of time off. Tony digs up a lot of information about George, like the photos in the gym, and some other business ventures, and it looks more and more dodgy as they progress. Eventually Max says he had better fill them in that George is a slippery customer and he's had lots of anonymous tips but no substantiated evidence against him. He suspects that George is using his businesses as a front for money laundering for his import/export dealings but he has powerful connections, so they must tread lightly, and he is a dangerous man. Grant sees Nigel, and as he's in the video shop he spots George again kissing the mystery woman. He is about to go over and beat his brains out, but Nigel uses all his strength to restrain him. He says he was going to mention that, but it is a matter for Peggy, and Grant will have to tell her and let her handle it. Grant goes home and hesitantly brings up the subject, and Peggy says George told her all about that woman, she's a business partner of George's. Grant says since when do people kiss and cuddle their business partners? Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Todd Carty as Mark *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Paul Moriarty as George *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Brian Croucher as Ted *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Mark Homer as Tony *Victoria Gould as Polly *Alan Hunter as Max *Howard Antony as Alan *Richard Elis as Huw *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Harry Landis as Felix *June Brown as Dot *John Bleasdale as Man Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes